Together and Home for Good
by rachybaby
Summary: Elizabeth and John are engaged and expecting a baby, they go out for a meal and Elizabeth persuades John to get back in touch with his parents but what they don't know is that a night of happiness will soon be ruined. M rated for language, violence & rape


Together and Home For Good

"Elizabeth you ready yet?"

"Nearly give me two minutes just putting my shoes on" she shouted down. She loved the fact that he knew she'd gone out shopping especially for the occasion, meaning she had probably bought some brand new sexy underwear just to wind him up. She stood up and looked in the mirror the black dress went down to her knees at the front but half way down her thighs at the back in a fish tail, she had matching black shoes and a scarf around her shoulders. She had put her curled hair up so that it tumble to just above her shoulders. She heard John shout again telling her the car was here so she picked up her bag and headed down stairs. He was waiting for her at the bottom holding her jacket, when he saw her his jaw dropped.

"W…w…wow! You look beautiful"

"Thank you John, nice to see you've scrubbed up well"

"Anything for my fiancee" he said helping her into her coat before giving her a light kiss on the lips and they headed out of the door and got into the taxi which took them to a nice chinese resturant 20minutes away. When they arrived and went in they were greeted by the woman at the door.

"Ni hao. Table for two?"

"We have a resavation its under Sheppard" said John.

"Oh yes of course" she quickly checked the book and led them to their table which was set with candel and menus for them to read.

"Thank you" they said together as they sat down.

"Your welcome, someone will be over to take your order in a few minutes" said the woman and she turned and walked back to the door. John looked at Elizabeth to see that she was looking through the menu, when she realised he was watching her she spoke.

"What?"

"You had better not be looking at the wine" he said with a grin and elizabeth laughed.

"John I'm not that silly" and she continued to look through the starters and john proceeded to do the same. A few minutes later a waitress came over to take their order.

"Ni hao. What would you like to order?" John signalled for Elizabeth to go first.

"Could I please have the chicken and sweet corn soup, followed by sweet and sour chicken with noodels please"

"Of course, anythibng to drink madam? We have a very nice white wine..."

"Oh no thank you, I can't drink wine could I please have an orange juice?"

"Of course madam. Sir what would you like to order?"

"Is the chef's special menu spicey or sweet and sour based?"

"Sweet and sour sir"

"Could I have that please?" asked John, he wasn't really bothered with what it contained, he'd eat anything.

"Yes sir. Anything to drink with that?" Before he could answer Elizabeth cut it.

"Make it two orange juices to be fair please"

"Yes madam" and the waitress took the menus off them and left them to talk.

"That was a bit harsh, I was only gonna order a beer" pouted John.

"I know but how is it fair that you get to drink and I don't?" asked Elizabeth trying to look innocent.

"Ok I suppose" laughed John.

The waitress returned with their drink and starters.

"Oh that's nice"

"What is it?"

"Beef and onion soup. Wanna try some?"

"No thanks onion soups makes me gag" John laughed.

The two sat eating thier soup in silence for a few minutes.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Would you prefer a boy or a girl?" John thought for a moment trying to decide, she knew he would probably say boy because he always refered to the baby and a he but then again he might say that he didn't mind.

"I never thought about that. I suppose a boy couse it'll be easier to bring up than a girl" Elizabeth laughed, "Besides when women hit puberty they go mental, i think i could only cope with one hormonal woman in my life" he grinned. Elizabeth knew he was joking but hit his hand all the same. She eat some more of her soup before asking him another question.

"What names do you like? I've always loved Sarah for a girl and Jack or Daniel for a boy"

"Well my middle name is Andrew after my dad, ok I dont speak to him that much now because we had an argument a long time ago but I've always liked the name but for a girl..." he paused for a moment, "Laura is nice but Sarah is as well. How about we wait till he or she is born and we'll name them then?" he asked to avoid any silly arguemnts that might ruin the night.

"Yes I like that idea. We could always have five kids and give each one of them one of the names" said Elizabeth as a joke but John missed it.

"What! Five! All at once or spread out?" Elizabeth choked on her soup from laughing, instantly John jumped up to help her. Once she had cleared the soup from her throat she spoke.

"John you are the biggest idiot I have ever met" she laughed.

"But that's why you love me" he replied cheeckily.

"Yes true. What I ment was that we could have five children over time and use all the names, I didn't mean I was having quintuplets" she explained but John now looked very confused, "Qunituplets means five babies at once John"

"Oh ok" he had an odd look on his face that Elizabeth couldn't read, "Your not having five are you?"

"I hope not! They'd have to be born at like 7-8months and by cecerian section!" said Elizabeth now starting to pray that she was only having one baby. John nodded and proceeded to finish his soup as did Elizabeth.

The waitress came over and took their soup bowls and brought their main courses, John got to his suprise a mix of chicken and duck with rice and vegtables. Before leaving the waitress asked if they wanted anything else such as praw crackers.

"Oh no thank you" said Elizabeth and the waitress left, "We'll have to leave her a tip she's very nice"

"We'll see"

"John!"

"I was kidding!" laughed John. For a while they ate together in silence until Elizabeth spoke.

"You know since we are engaged and going to have a baby maybe it would be a good idea to get in touch with our parents and other relatives and even some old friends?"

"Yeh sounds good. But not my dad"

"Why not? What happened between you two?"

"He wanted me to go into the family business but I wanted to be a pilot, I had done since I was a kid. My mum told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be but he wouldn't have it. I was gonna have a proper job, in other words stuck at a desk all day every day for the rest of my life. We had a huge fight about it I packed my things and walked out, enlisting in the air force the next day. I didn't see either of them until after I qualified as a pilot, I wrote to them and they came to the ceremony my mum was well chuffed he obviously wasn't. He tried to make me see 'sense' but I told him it was my life and I could do what I wanted my mum stuck up for me and he went mental, there was this huge argument and my mum told him to move out because he obviously didn't care about her or me and so he did and I haven't seen him since. That was when I was 19, I'm 38 now so you can work out how long its been, me and mum haven't spoken since just before I went to Atlantis, she blamed me for the divorce etc. so I walked out and haven't seen her since. I know she's fine and I know my dad's fine my aunt and uncle let me know how they are doing" when John finished his story Elizabeth sat in silence trying not to cry, she felt so sorry for him.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Y...yeah fine. John that's awful. If you don't want to see them that's fine but can I just say that maybe things will be different now?"

"Yeh you can nad maybe they will. Hey here's and idea, lets get this eaten and go see them they don't live far, dad's only a block away, mum's three blocks" Elizabeth smiled at him proud that he was willing to try. So they ate quickly and John paid the bill, he would never let Elizabeth pay for their meals or even hers but she liked that it showed that he was a true gentleman. Together they set off to see Andrew Sheppard, when they arrived at his apartment they could hear the TV so it seemed like he was in but John didn't go to knock in fact he had frozen still.

"You gonna knock or do I have to?" Elizabeth asked him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"What? Oh yeh sorry its just that this is kinda hard" he said looking ashamed.

"It's ok John. At least you can try to patch things up with your parents, I can't they both died in a car crash just after I became head of the SGC"

"You never told me that" he said giving her a hug.

"I try not to think about it, it upsets me too much. Besides we aren't here to discuss my parents we are here to meet your dad"

"Right yeh ok" said John and he knocked loudly on the door, after a few minutes it opened, a man that resembled John greatly just older was standing in front of them.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey dad" the man was shocked he didn't know what to do or say.

"John?"

"Yup. Dad this is Elizabeth my fiancee" Andrew Sheppard clearly thought this wasn't happening.

"I must have drank more that i thought"

"Nope this is real. We thought it might be an idea to get back in touch since we are gonna be getting married and we're gonna have a baby in our lives soon, who I thought you'd like to meet when he or she is born" when John finished speacking Andrew had an odd look on his face.

"Erm, maybe we should go clearly we've disturbed you and..."

"Don't be silly!" Andrew Sheppard's face split into a huge grin.

"Yes lets put the past behinde us, why don't you come in..." he looked back at the flat, "...erm then again if you could come back tomorrow I'll tidy the place up for you"

"That's cool need to go and see mum anyway" said John.

"Oh how is your mother?"

"You tell me I haven't spoken to her in nearly 4 years"

"Oh so you trying to mend the whole family then?"

"Well to a point, you and mum don't have to get back together" said John.

"Ok, well tell her I say hi and that she can come with you guys tomorrow if she wants..." he looked at Elizabeth before continuting, "...Elizabeth...it is Elizabeth?" she nodded and he continued, " bring you parents as well and we'll have a family get together" John went to speak but Elizabeth laughed.

"I would but I'm afraid they died 8 years ago in a car accident. But if they hadn't I would certainly bring them"

"Oh I'm sorry" Elizabeth waved his apology away.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway John we have to get going, leave your dad in peace for the night" John nodded.

"You can only go if I get a big hug off you both" he smiled, and they hugged.

"See you tomorrow dad, oh and off the drink yeh?" Andrew Sheppard smiled, laughed and nodded. And the two headed off to see John's mum. They walked two blocks and entered an apartment building on the far coner of the second, they walked to the end of the corridore and stopped outside the last door. John hesitated for a moment but when Elizabeth squeezed his hand he knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and then it opened, at first Elizabeth couldn't see any resemblance between John and his mum but then she noticed her eyes they were the same as John's.

"Hey mum" the woman stared at John not believing what she was seeing and without warning she hugged him and started to cry. John hugged her baack letting go of Elizabeth's hand when they pulled apart John introduced Elizabeth.

"Well John you haven't lost your taste in women that's for sure but I must say that she is the most beautiful"

"Thank you…" Elizabeth realised she didn't know the woman's name.

"Let me guess John hasn't told you my name?"

"No he hasn't I'm afraid" the woman laughed at this.

"Well it's Ann. Why don't you two come in for a cup of tea?" John looked at Elizabeth.

"Yes why not" Ann smiled and allowed them in. The flat was nice and cosy, just plain magnolia walls with wood flooring, but there was photographs all over the walls.

"Still two sugars John?"

"Please"

"Elizabeth?"

"Just the one please"

"Anything to eat? Or have you eaten?"

"We've just eaten at the chinese a block away from dad" replied John.

"Oh you been to see him?"

"Yeah just now he was more shocked than you to see me I think" laughed John as they followed Ann into the kitchen.

"How is he?"

"Good, still drinking but he seems to hav cut it down he said me, you and Elizabeth have to go to his tomorrow for a get together"

"Oh what time?"

"Errrrr……Well we were gonna go about 2pm if you want to join us?"

"Yeh ok, don't see why not"

"Great!" smiled John.

"Now then what's the occation of this arrival?" asked Ann as she passed them their tea.

"Oh yeh, well I know I've introduced Elizabeth but I missed out that she's my fiancee and we're going to have a baby" John replied.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Ann and pulled them both into a huge hug and kissed the both on the cheek, "So how'd you two meet?" John cleared his throat and started to drink his tea.

"Well I was a leader of government exhibition and John was my military leader"said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Oh so you were his boss?"

"Yup" smiled Elizabeth.

"Didn't know that was allowed but never mind cause I'm gonna be a granny!" smiled Ann. For the next hour they disgussed the wedding and the baby, Ann was upset to hear about Elizabeth's parents so they didn't linger on the subject. Once they had finished their tea John got up to go to the toilet and when he returned found that his mum and got out the baby photos.

"Muuuuuuuuum!" he groaned.

"Awww John you look so cute in this one" said Elizabeth holding up a picture of him asleep with his stuffed elephant.

"Here's a better one, one of John exploring himself" laughed Ann, Elizabeth looked at it and burst out laughing.

"I think it's time to go" said John and Elizabeth knew he wasn't happy so she agreed,first helping Ann to put the photos back in the box, they then hugged and said goodnight. They walked two blocks in silence John was clearly in a mood.

"John please don't be angry with me" said Elizabeth, she hated it was she upset him.

"I'm not angry with you I'm angry at her and I'm embarrassed!" said John, stopping and turning to face her, "Liz you know I can never be mad at you I love ou too much" said John giving her a kiss, Elizabeth smiled and took his hand and they carried on walking.

Suddenly the heavens opened and it began to rain extremely heavily.

"This way it's a short cut" said John pulling Elizabeth down an alley that cut through to the next block, the ran down it, crossed the next street and down the next alley when suddenly someone grabbed Elizabeth and she screamed.

"JOHN!" John skidded to a halt and turned he couldn't see the guys face but could see the knife he held to Elizabeth's neck.

"Whoa ok calm down just let her go"

"No" said the guy.

"What do you want? Money? Credit cards? Jewellry? All three? Cause you can have it as long as you let her go. But the guy just laughed and then whistled. Out of nowhere a group of about 9 maybe 10 men appeared, two of them grabbed John.

"Hey wait a minute what's going on?"

"What's going on he says. Shall I tell him or shall we just kill them?" the guy holding Elizabeth said, at those words both started to struggle and Elizabeth started to cry.

"No please! Let her go you can do what you want to me but please let her go" John begged them but they all laughed.

"Why? We can have more fun with her" the guy sniggered. Elizabeth knew what was going to happen to them, this was New York ans she knew what they had done.

"Look listen, we didn't know this was your territory, its just that we're trying to get home quickly out of the rain we promise never to tresspass again, you can take all our money, credit cards and jewellry but please let us go?" Elizabeth begged tears choking every word she said.

"Awwwwwwww are you frightened? Good! You should be!" mocked the guy holding her and the rest of the group laughed.

"Now then whose first? Shall we make him watch her die or her watch him die?" the member of the group muttered between them and one stepped forward.

"Lets get him first he's stronger"

"Good point, fine kick the shit out of him"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Elizabeth and she tried to pull free.

"Move again and I'll slit your throat" the guy hissed and Elizabeth stood still watching as John was released and surrounded by the men. He knew not to make the first move cause he was out numbered so he waited for them, suddenly one darted for him, John turned and block every punch when he was hit in the stomach by someone elses fist, he groaned and fell to his knees. He could hear Elizabeth screaming and the men laughing, and the rage boiled over inside of him, he stood up still barely able to breathe and started to pummel the nearest of the men but very quickly the others joined in the fight and John knew he was dead but he knew he had to fight for some hope of of saving Elizabeth.

"No please!"

"Let him go!"

"John!"

"Stop it please?"

Where the shouts comin from Elizabeth as he was forced to watch her fiance be beaten to death, soon the fight was over and John lay face down on the floor bleeding and fighting for breath and life. He turned his head to see them let Elizabeth go, she started towards him but was blocked she knew she had to run, she turned to run but the leader blocked her way.

"Your turn" he snarled.

"No please. Let me go, I'm going to have a baby please?"

"Should have thought about that before you tresspassed then shouldn't you" the guy snarled.

"We didn't know please? Let me go. I promise to stay away from here, I'll…I'll…I'll move! I'm move far away and you'll never see me again I promise" Elizabeth was trying very hard to persaude them but they were all laughing and she knew her words were pointless but she wasn't gonna die not this night.

"Here have my jewellry and my purse I don't know how much you'll be able to get but take it and let me go" years as a diplomat had given her the negotiating advantage she needed right now even though it didn't seem to be working.

"Don't want your money or your jewellry" said the leader coming closer to her.

"Then what…what…what do you want?" her fear was starting to get the better of her and she knew that was bad.

"Well none of us have had any decent sex in a long time him we lads?" the men behinde her sniggered, terrified Elizabeth knew she had to run. She kicked the man in front of her in the balls and ran but the others caught up with her before she got back into the street, one grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, putting a handf over her mouth.

"Shut up! Stop crying!" he ordered before dragging her back down the alley to where the leader of the group stood waiting.

"You know if you hadn't done that I might have let you live ater having sex with you but now, well lets just say your dead".

With that he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, at first she resisted but as each member of the group raped her one after the other she gave up. John was forced to watch it all, he couldn't get up to try and save her, his legs were broken but he did manage to reach a large shard ot glass and he started to crawl towards the group. They finished with her before he could get to them but what happened next was too much fr John to bare. Elizabeth was on her hands and knees crying when when they proceeded to kick her,at first she screamed and tried to get up to fight back but it was impossible. The rage swept through John and he carried on trying to reach them, there was no way in hell that he was gonna lose her and the baby but just has he got to them the leader of the group stopped it.

"Enough guys, I'll finish this" with that he pull the knife out of his pocket and stabbe Elizabeth in stomach and they then walked away. Once they had gone John managed to get to Elizabeth, she was curled up in a ball crying, the knife still in her stomach.

"Elizabeth" he wheezed, she looked up at him as he sat up against the wall and pulled her onto his knee, she gasped at the pain but was glad to be in his arms she felt safe again. She rested her head on his shoulder as he'd managed to sit her up, he lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. The sat there for about five minutes when Elizabeth spoke.

"John, phone 911 we need an ambulance" he reached into his pocket for his phone amazingly it was undamaged and he keyed in 9-1-1.

"Hello New York emergancy service how can I help you?"

"My name in John Sheppard I need an ambulance me and my fiancee have been attacked she's been stabbed please help" John was finding it hard to speak but at least he could hold the phone.

"Where are you sir?"

"One second. Liz what 's the street name?"

"Put the phone to my ear" he did.

"We are in an alley between 5th and 6th Avenue" Elizabeth choked out.

"Ok someone will be with you in ten minutes hold on"

"Thank you, but please can you stay on the…" John never finished his sentence because the woman hung up, "Bitch!"

"It's ok John help will come soon Elizabeth whispered. But John realised that soon might not be long enough for Elizabeth or himself, he was weak and probably had internal bleeding, she had been raped and then stabbed, he knew that they probably didn't have very long left.

"I love you John" said Elizabeth.

"I love you you too but don't start to say goodbye we are going to make it" said John in what he hoped was a positive voice.

"I hope so" said Elizabeth resting her head on his chest. As the minustes ticked b the two sat there shivering in the rain, slowly they started to feel their bodies begin to die.

"J…J…J…John?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"I…I…don't think I'm…I'm going t…t…to make it" it was obvious from her stuttering that she was fading.

"No Elizabeth hold on. They'll be here soon" no sooner had he said that that they heard the sound of sirens, he pulle up Elizabeth's head and kissed her.

"Hold on five more minutes please?"

"Ok then keep your lips on mine", John did and he was told hoping to keep Elizabeth alive but he felt her skin grow cold, felt her breath grow shallow, he pulled back and looked at her, she was so pale from blood loss, she looked deep into his eyes before speaking.

"I love you John Sheppard" she wheezed with the last of her strength.

"I love you too" he said, he saw her smile and her eyes close, he checked her pulse and found she'd gone. John pulled Elizabeth close and cried, he cried for the loss of the woman he loved and the loss of his child. As he cried he could hear the sirens get closer and closer and until they were right there but John had cried away the last of his strength he manage to lay down on the floor with Elizabeth in his arms, he kissed her one last time and closed his eyes to die. He could hear the voices of the parramedics come closer but he never heard them reach him.

"They are down here! Quick!"

"The fucking bastards! You know who did this don't you?"

"I do, shit she's dead"

"He's just gone I felt his last heart beat"

"Shall we try and revive them?"

"No let them be together in death" the four paramedics stood up and looked down at the couple. And they saw that Elizabeth's head was on John shoulder, her hand on his heart and John had his arms around her it was clear how much they loved each other.


End file.
